Beetrothed
by IWillAlwaysThinkBee
Summary: Set a few months after the end of Bee Movie. Barry has a big question to ask Vanessa. Ongoing multi-chapter. VanessaxBarry, angst and romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Beetrothed I**

"Are you ready to go, Barry?"

Barry's little bee head snapped up. He glanced at the mirror once more, gave his hair a once-over with his hand, then called out to her, "Yeah, sure, Van!"

He pushed open the bathroom door, eyes widening at the sight he was met with. He could do nothing but stammer. "I…you…" Vanessa was wearing a beautiful honey-coloured dress with a set of dress-up wings and antenna. "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen…" he breathed.

She smiled, looking close at him to see he was wearing a full dress suit, complete with bow tie. "And you're the sexiest bee I have. Shall we get going?"

They hopped in the car, and Van drove them right down to Olive Garden. On the way, Barry could take it no more. He decided to…bring it up.

"Do you want to commit the sin of lust?" he asked, clasping his hands over his mouth. Vanessa seemed unfazed and he realised quickly she hadn't heard him. Good thing, that, he thought. It might make his plans for that night…a little awkward.

Inside Olive Garden, Vanessa ordered the breadsticks and the pasta. As soon as the waiter had noted her choice, she took the dolls' house chair and table out of her handbag and set it up for Barry. "There you are, honeycakes," she said hotly.

When the food came, Vanessa made sure to give Barry a hearty inch of her spaghetti and some sauce. Barry couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to give _her _a hearty inch of _his _spaghetti, plus sauce.

He shook the thoughts from his head. "No," he whispered fiercely, chewing at the pasta.

As they were just finishing up, Barry decided it was time.

"Hey, Van? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Barry!"

He flashed her a nervous smile and began. "Well, Van…we've known each other a few weeks now, and boy, it's been the best few weeks of my life! I can't imagine a beetter girlfriend than you, honest, you're just…beeautiful, and so amazing, and…" He took in a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Vanessa Bloome, will you make me the happiest bee alive?" he said sensually while he pulled the diamond-encrusted ring out of his suit pocket.

She gasped in delight. "Oh, Barry! Of course I'll marry you!" She laid out the palm of her hand, and Barry flew up and slid the ring onto her finger. He then sat on her palm as she lifted him to her lips.

They frenched in violent and passionate throes, Barry grasping Vanessa's top lip while they licked at each other's tongues. It was a good ten minutes before they were done. So excited with their beetrothment, they left without paying and ran right into the nightclub across the road.

It was a hardcore night. First they ran to the bathroom to perform actions that were beeneficial to their mutual sexual frustration. Then they partied. As they partied and danced and grinded against each other, they consumed many alcoholic beeverages. Barry had six whole thimbles of vodka. The rest was a blur, then blankness.

He woke up in a pristine white room.

"W-where…am I?" he croaked, glancing in horror at the tubes going into him.

"Oh, Barry!" Vanessa cried. "You could have died! Don't ever scare me like that again, I love you so much!"

"What ever happened?"

"Barry, you got really drunk! Alcohol poisoning!"

"I'll be fine…" he coughed. "Hey, let's talk about the wedding, where will it bee?"

"Outside in the park, in mid-June?"

"Sounds beerilliant."

This was when the doctor ran in. "Miss Bloome, we just got Barry's test results back. He'll never bee able to fly…ever again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Barry and Vanessa gaped at the doctor for a few seconds. His face twisted into an expression of sorrow for them. "I'm…apologetic. But the vodka got into Barry's bloodstream and into the wing control centre. It paralysed that section of his nervous system. Oh, I'm ever so sorry, really, I hate to bee the beearer of bad news, I hate to rain on the parade of such a wonderful young couple…" His eyes grew misty. "I'm going to…leave now…just call me- beep me- if you want to reach me…" He was out the door and down the corridor in a flash, drowning his sorrows in soggy beescuits and tea.

"Oh, Barry, baby!" Vanessa cried as she began to sob harder. "I'm so sorry, this must bee so hard for you!"

"I…can't beelieve it," Barry said numbly. "This just cannot bee…"

Vanessa held out her index finger in a gesture of support, and Barry reached out to hold on to it tightly. They sat there for a moment, just grasping each other and staring deep into each others' eyes. Two broken souls mentally piecing each other together. The tragic beauty of their relationship was almost unbearable.

Barry was allowed out of the hospital after a week, and Vanessa took him home on a toy wheelchair from a children's hospital playset. "Right. I guess we have our work very cut out for us," Vanessa said, keeping strong for her babybee. She opened the door to their loving home and they walked to the table.

She set him down beside a plate of fruit and they stared at each other again. The stare was innocent and tender and loving, but it grew in intensity. "We'll get through this together," Vanessa whispered sensually. And then she scooped him up, ran through to their bedroom, and dumped him on the bed. She stripped from the waist down. "Sting me, you fool!" she growled. They had figured out that if they didn't sting too hard, Barry would not die. She scooped him up and put him on her genitals. He started stinging with all his might. They both screamed in pleasure, and then Vanessa brought Barry up to her face and kissed him tenderly.

"That was…amazing," Barry wheezed, honey all over the bedsheets.

"Yeah…"

At dinner that night, they were eating honey buns when Ken ran through the door.

"Ken! Why are you here?" Vanessa demanded.

"Well, I heard the damn bee was fucking dead and I came over so you can take me back now!"

"Barry's not dead, Ken," Barry said with a cheeky wink from where he sat on the table. "But as for Van taking you back? Not going to happen, unless you're up for a threesome."

Ken screamed. "WHY IS MY GIRLFRIEND FUCKING A BEE?!" He took rapid, deep breaths. "You know what? FUCK your stupid fucking bee lives! I'm going to become a fucking bee assassin! FUCK BEES!" He was screaming incoherently as he sprinted away.

"Wow. Some guys…are just really desperate," Barry remarked.

"It's really creepy, I wish he'd leave us in peace," Vanessa said glumly.

"Leave us in peace…LEAVE US IN PEACE! VANESSA, THAT'S IT!" Barry cried excitedly.

"What? What's it?"

"We can take him to court! Get a restraining order! Make sure the fucker can't come within a mile of us! Vanessa, we'll be able to live without him…you and me, TOGETHER! Together mentally, spiritually…_physically…" _He gave a sexy growl.

"I dunno…what happened last time we went to court again?"

"…The start of the apocalypse," Barry acknowleged reluctantly. "But this time's gonna be different! I feel it in my thorax! Come on, Van, what do you say?"

A long moment of silence. "Okay, let's do it!" Vanessa said confidently, smiling. "Let's take the sucker down!"


End file.
